Saving Grace
by Tainted Dust
Summary: One by one, three Hikari are killing themselves. Their lover, friends, and family are grieving their death, but was it suicide? What secret are they hiding? What is the truth behind all this? How will the Yami get their love back? UPDATED CH.3!
1. Truth

Cheeze: Okay, while writing This Is How I Disappear.

Tora: Thinking of a chapter.

Febe: Cheeze was listening to a song Angelus by Ayumi Hamsaki.

Cheeze: I though of this chapter!

Tora: Okay, another song was Angel by Within Temptation.

Febe: Anyway, the title was Angelus but decided Saving Grace.

Tora: Doesn't that sound good?

Cheeze: Don't worry, I'm still working on This Is How I Disappear.

Tora: And she will explain why she hadn't updated it yet.

Febe: Even we know why.

Cheeze: So enjoy! ^.^

* * *

**Truth**

There are things in life that we cherish.

_"Come on, we're going to miss out the fireworks!" yelled the blond. "We're coming," his boyfriend sighed. _

Even with you, my love.

_The innocent walked behind him before slipping on the silky grass. "Whoa, be careful aibou. The grass is still wet from the rain," his darker half smiled._

We can see you finally found something that you hadn't had for a very long time.

"_Why are we even out here? Is so damn cold!" said another yami. "But I want to see it too, don't you?" said another, a innocent twin to the yami. _

Life is great isn't it?

_"I don't mind," said another, wrapping his arms around his light protectively. "As long as he's here, I'm good." His lover smiled and held onto him._

But life can be cruel too.

_"Oooh, I think it's starting!" said the blond._

We knew something like this is going to happen.

_"You okay Aibou?" asked the first yami. "I'm fine," the light smiled._

But you don't know that.

_The second one held his light closer to him for warmth. "So warm so beautiful," he whispered into his ears. His lover blushed at his comment._

And we won't let you.

_The fourth couple join the group in cuddling._

If we told you, then you would stop us at any cost.

_All were finally on the hill underneath the sky._

You must accept things in life, and this is part of nature's plan.

_"Be careful!" the first one called out. "What can happen?" the blond asked._

Call it whatever you like.

_A loud explosion echo the park as the couple cover their ears._

But don't blame yourself or others.

_"Ow! It's too loud," the blond muttered. His lover wrap his arms around him. "That's another reason you need to stay by me," he whispered._

We love you very much, it hurts to leave.

_One by one, a loud boom crackle the sparks into beautiful colors and shape in the cloudless sky._

We're sorry, my dear.

"_Wow, it's so pretty!" the light awe. Their lover whisper "not a lovely as you" into their ears, receive a kiss from their light._

But our times are up.

* * *

Cheeze: What do you think?

Tora: Thank you for reading this!

Febe: And on to the next chapter!!


	2. Death Of A Innocent

Cheeze: Okay, the next one is up.

Tora: And no we're no telling you why just yet.

Febe: Until we finally solve this-this!

Cheeze:/// Don't say that word!

Tora: Until we are finish.

Febe: Enjoy this chapter.

Cheeze: Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Death Of A Innocent**

A young boy walked to his next class yawning. He was small for his age, but his heart was strong as ever. "Hey did you hear that?" said a girl, known as Anzu. "Yeah," his best friend, Jou, laughed. "I think that was stupid," Yami, his darker half, sighed. "But it brings out the laughter though," Honda smiled, another friend of this boy. "Hi Ryou!" Anzu smiled. "Hi everyone," Ryou smiled. The boy saw his darker half, Bakura, growling. "Damn the pharaoh is here," Bakura growled. "What ever," Yami smiled. Despite the hatred for each other, they got along pretty well. The boy stared at them half heartily. He knew he had complete one thing on his mind but there was something he must do. "Yugi," said a voice.

Yugi turned to see his friend, Malik, staring at him. The silence between them was awkward, but they both know what's going to happen. "You can't stop me Malik," Yugi broke the silence, "my plan has already begun. Even Ryou knows it." Malik didn't say anything for it was true. "Has anyone know about this?" Malik asked. Yugi smiled, only to see his sorrow in his eyes. "Just you and Ryou. Not one of the Yami have notice," Yugi said. Malik sighed then walked up to him. He touch his shoulders and whispered in his ears. Yugi hugged him then run off. Malik stood there looking outside. "Malik," said a darker voice. Malik didn't turned or speak for it was too painful. "Malik?" the voice said again. Malik finally turn to see his yami, Marik, waiting for him by the door. "What's wrong?" Marik asked, wiping the tears off his face. "Nothing," Malik sighed.

The night was dim, as Yugi stared out his window. He could hear Yami snoring next door to him. Yes, Yami has his own room since he got his own body. Yugi smiled. When the dark clouds floated away, the moonlight shone a shiny object in his hand. _This is my faith Yami, _Yugi thought. He held the knife in his hand high into the air. _You have to accept that. _He felt a sharp pain in his chest as blood squirted out. It was on the bed, floor, everywhere in the room was mark by his blood. _But I promise, _"Ack," Yugi choked as he fell onto the floor silently. _I will come back for you. _He couldn't breathe as his vision started to blur.

"Go..men...a..sai," Yugi gasped. Tears were flowing from his eyes, the pain was to unbearable. He need to sleep. Soon his body goes limp as Yugi's tears leave trail on his pale face. The moon ask clouds to cover it again, not wanting to see this poor soul. The night was cool and nature sang it's song. What a beautiful night to die.

The next morning Yami was knocking on the door with Jou and the others. "Yugi come out," Yami knocked. There was no answer and the door was locked. "Man what did you do Yami?" Jou asked. Yami shrugged. Jou, Tristan, Anzu, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik was all here to hang out with Yugi and Yami. Its been five hours since Yugi is locked in his room and who know what he is doing in there. "Hey, can any of you help me with some stuff?" Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, called out. "We'll help," Ryou said, as Malik followed. Tristan try to open the door, which was no use, and Anzu spoke up. "Yugi open the door, please?" Anzu said. No answer. "Grrr, come out little brat. We don't have time for knock-knock jokes," Bakura growled. Yami glared at Bakura, the King of Thieves, then to the door. "Aibou?" Yami was worry, this hasn't happen before... unless he is hiding something. Jou's patience was growing thin. "Should I break the door?" Jou asked. Yami sighed and agreed. What else could they open the door. Everybody step back as his foot rises up. All his might he kick the door as it flew open.

"Yugi?' Anzu called out. The room was rank with mix of urine, iron, and something horrible than diving into the dump. "Yugi?" Tristan said. Before their very eyes, Anzu screamed. The others glance at her before they saw what she was pointing at. There he was, lying in his own pool of blood. Yami eyes widen as his heart beat hard. "YUGI!" Yami scream. _No, this can't be happening_. "Yugi please wake up," Yami cried. Never in his life he was this scared. Never in his life he cried. Jou gulped then kneel down to Yami. "Y-y," Jou was speechless. How could his best friend be dead? "Holy shit!" Tristan cursed. Everyone turn to see what Triatan was stuttering about. "What is it?" Anzu asked. Tristan point at the wall. Bakura and Marik eyes widen, then quickly took off.

"What is going on?" Anzu asked, no believing it. Yami cradle Yugi into his arms, moaning for him. "Please come back, please come back," Yami repeated. Anzu and Tristan left the room as Jou stared at the wall. "Damn it!" he cried. "What are you doing Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura grabbed Ryou by the arms and drag him. "We're going now," he said. "You too," Marik said, grabbing Malik. "Hey what's going on!" Malik asked. The two yami didn't answer.

On the wall where Tristan was pointing at was a smear blood form into letters:

_Ryou and Malik are next.

* * *

_

Cheeze: Okay that is kind a creepy.

Febe: Should we put it to horror?

Tora: My god, will the Bakura and Marik save their lover?

Febe: Or dead?

Cheeze: Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Dearly Beloved

**Cheeze:** Yes! I finally updated this story!

**Febe:** And already 3 review!

**Tora: **Thank you Crazy-hikari-girl and Chibi-Yami-Hikari!

**Cheeze:** Okay strait to the point, this chapter might be OOC.

**Febe:** If so, let us know!

**Tora:** We're trying to keep the story in line.

**Cheeze:** Tell us what we need to improve okay? Okay, good.

**Yugi:** And enjoy! ^.^

**Cheeze:** Quick hide before Yami see you!

**Yugi:** *hides*

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**~Responses to review~**

**Chapter 1: Crazy-hikari-girl;** Thank you! ^.^

**Chapter 2: Crazy-hikari-girl;** I'm glad that it didn't made you cried! XD And yes I shald update my other stories!

**Chapter 2: Chibi-Yami-Hikari;** Thank you! I didn't know it was horror! Speaking of Yugi's room, do I have to clean it? (Yugi: Yes! You made the mess!) Awww... Please help me clean up? *puppy eyes*

* * *

Dearly Beloved

Since the death of Yugi, everyone hadn't been the same. Jou and Tristan stopped fooling around and got serious with life. Anzu kept things to herself now but everybody knew that she cry when no one is looking. Ryou and Malik tried their best to keep the group together and stay positive. Yami, however, was the worst of all. He shut himself from the world and hardly spoke to his friends, except Bakura and Marik. Solomon kept an eye out for them and became aware of the surrounding. One joke about death, he is dead serious with it.

Since the message on the wall in Yugi's room, Bakura and Marik became over protective over their hikaris. Because of that Ryou and Malik hardly ever seen without them.

Since that day they all wonder, why?

The day was cool and the blossom were out beautiful. School was out and Ryou wanted to go to the park. "Kura can we please go?" Ryou asked. Bakura wasn't fond of going outside and declined at first. Ryou then did his famous innocent eyes. "Sure." They grab their keys and walked out the park. It was nice and warm despite the cool air whispering through the trees. Bakura kept looking around for any danger as Ryou admire the flowers. Not watching where he was going, he tripped over a rock and fell on the sidewalk. "Oof, ow that hurt." Bakura quickly jump and went to Ryou aide. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Kura, I just trip over," Ryou smiled. "Don't worry." Bakura sighed and helped him up. "Stupid rock," he muttered, kicking it to the grass. They continue walking until they saw the sun was setting. "We should go home now. It's getting dark," Bakura said. As much as he wanted to stay and enjoy the night. Things always happen in the dark but there are things that can hurt his hikari. "Okay." They walked back to the house quietly and Bakura was suspicious. "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "No, why?" Ryou answered. "You've been quiet all day." Ryou continue to stay quiet and it was getting on his nerves. "SPEAK TO ME DAMN IT!" Ryou jumped and ran as Bakura chased him around the house. He finally caught him and both landing on the couch as Ryou struggled to get out. "What is wrong with you Ryou?" It hurt Bakura to see his hikari in this state. "Nothing!"

"Then why did you run?" Ryou stopped and started to cry. Bakura let go of his arms and held him close. "I can't take it anymore... It hurt so much Kura!" Bakura sighed. He knew that Yugi is very close to Ryou than himself. The death of his best friend must be hard on him, including when he has to be happy all the time when he is suffering inside. "Shhh, everything is going to be okay..."

"It's not going to be okay Kura," Ryou sniffed. Bakura slowly cradle his hikari to sleep. _'Everything will be okay, I promise.' _Once Ryou is fully asleep, Bakura took him to his room and laid him on the soft bed. Bakura smiled to see Ryou adorable face. He hate to see someone take Ryou away from him. Before he left the room, Bakura lean over and plant a kiss on his lips. Bakura love him so much, he doesn't know what to do without him. Unknown to him, that will be his last kiss from his light...

Ryou woke up later after conforming that Bakura had fallen asleep. He slowly go up and took two things from his nightstand; a blade and a bottle of sleeping pills. _Gomenasai Kura, I have to go now... _He popped in so many pills and cut his hand. _Please forgive me... _Ryou felt his life draining out of him fast. _I love you..._

The next morning, Bakura got up real early then usual. "I wonder if Ryou still sleeping?" He got up and quietly walked to his room. Before he could opened it, the bell rang. He growled in annoyance and walked downstairs. He opened the door to reveal Malik and Marik. "What the hell are you guys doing here? Do you know what time is it?"

"Shut it Bakura, we know that you get up this early right Malik?" Malik just yawned and nodded. "Where is Ryou?" Bakura pointed towards the stairs as Malik walked upstairs. "Do you have to drag Malik out of bed?" Marik nodded. Out of the blue, Malik screamed. Both Bakura and Marik ran up stairs to find the frightening Malik. "What's wrong Malik?" He pointed into the room and Bakura almost screamed. In the room, Ryou's lifeless body was laying in the middle of the floor in his small puddle of blood. "RYOU!" Bakura cried, trying to wake him up. "Please wake up Ryou, please..." Marik took Malik down to the living room and called everyone. By Ryou's bloody hand leave a trail towards the white wall;

_Malik is next.

* * *

_

**Cheeze:** Don't you think that's drama?

**Bakura:** *growl* How dare you kill my hikari?

**Yami:** For once, I'm with tomb robber here!

**Cheez_e:_** Don't hurt me! You know that I'm the only one that can bring them back!

**Bakura & Yami:** *calm down but still glared at the author*

**Cheeze:** Okay, that is settle. What is going to happen to Malik?

**Marik: **You better not kill him.

**Cheeze:** Maybe or maybe not.

**Yami, Bakura, Marik:** *glared*

**Cheeze:** If you guys don't quit it, I'm never bringing your hikari back! DX

**Yami, Bakura, Marik:** *eyes widen and took off*

**Yugi, Ryou, & Malik:** See ya in the next chapter! *wink*

**^.^**


	4. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	5. My Love

**Cheeze:** Yes I have updated this story! And I have lock everybody in the closet!

**Everybody:** GET USE OUT!

**Cheeze:** Ignore their crys. Anyway, I wasn't lazy to update this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Laters!

**Everybody:** HELP!

**~Responses to the Reviews (So far)**~

**Chapter One: aminaluvr4life;** Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my other stories.

**Chapter Two: aminaluvr2life;** thank you, again!

**Chapter Three: Crazy-hikari-girl;** Cheese Nibblers!

**Chapter Three: warriorsgirl664**; I know and I've updated! Yay me! ^.^

**Chapter Three: DarkHeartInTheSky; **Thank you. I didn't realize I'm using past and present tense, oh well. I'll try my best! (If not, bear with me please!)

**Chapter Three: HeartxCrossbones**; I'm glad you like it!

**Chapter Three:aminaluvr4life; **I'm not sure myself. I guess you have to keep reading to find out. ~.^**  
**

**Chapter Three: Chibi-Yami-Hikari;** LOL Don't worry, you don't have to clean up (unless you wanted to or Atem will). Thanks for helping me cleaning it up!

* * *

It was shocking news to everyone that Ryou had pass. Bakura mentally broke down; crying and begging for Ryou to wake up. He even tried to take his own life but Yami and Marik stopped him. Everyone felt sorry for Bakura, for Ryou is the only person that he ever cared and love so much. Everyone was scared now and they know this was serious. All that remain is Malik, the last of the hikari's. The gang, however, is trying to figuring out this mystery. Meanwhile, fearing for his light, Marik never spent a moment or seconds without Malik at this side.

"Where are you going Malik?" Marik asked. "I'm just going to the kitchen," Malik sighed. Marik got up from his spot on the couch and followed him to the kitchen. Malik picked up a butter knife but Marik took it from him. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just making a sandwich." Marik sighed "Let me do it." He started making some sandwich as Malik glared at him. "What wrong? Don't you trust me?"

"I do but-"

"Is it because of that message written on the wall? If it is, it not going to happen!"

"I know but I'm just making sure your safe!" Malik sighed angrily as Marik put a plate in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Malik ate silently. It was getting annoying that Marik always have to ask him where he was going, being at his side 24/7, and doing things for him. Why can't he do it on his own? What happen to the meaning of privacy? "I'm home!" Malik jump up as Marik did the same action. Great, his sister is home. He wonders if she could talk Marik out of this... "And Odion is here too!" Malik got up as Marik followed. "Welcome home sis," Malik said. "Ah, my brother is still here and alive!" she smiled. "How are you?"

"Annoy," Malik growled, glaring at Marik. Ishizu sighed. "I can see why." They gather the groceries and put them away in silence. Marik and Odion, then, sat on the couch and stared at the T.V. as Ishizu pull Malik into the kitchen. "Do you need anything Malik?" she asked. Malik have been signaling her while Marik wasn't looking. "I need you to talk some sense to Marik," he blurted out. "I can't focus on anything with him watching behind my back! I need my privacy and I don't like it when Marik has to do everything for me!" His sister looked back at the boys, who are beginning to look like zombies, and turned back to her little brother. "Okay, but if he doesn't listen to me then it's your problem."

"Thank you sis, I owe you one."

The time strikes eleven o'clock which means it's time for bed. Marik followed Malik to the bathroom and just before going to the bedroom with him, Ishizu pulled him aside. "Ishizu can't we do this later, I have to make sure Malik is safe."

"Don't worries, this will only take a sec okay? I'm sure there's nothing can harm my little brother." Marik sighed as Ishizu dragged him into the living room. "Okay makes it quick." Isis sighed and begins when Odien came in. "Marik, you have to let Malik have privacy." Marik groaned in annoyance.

"Ishizu, we've been through this; I'm not going to leave him out of my si- LET ME GO ODION!" He grabbed him from behind and Marik was struggled to get out of his grip. "Marik listen to me. I know that you care about Malik but you need to at least give him some privacy." "But the-""I know what the message say but if you keep this up, he's surly going to kill himself!"

Before Marik could answer, they heard what they didn't want to hear or believe. Malik was screaming. "Malik!" Marik quickly got out of Odion grip and ran upstairs with the Ishtar behind him. When they got to the bedroom, Marik struggle to open the door but it was lock. "Damn it Malik, open the door!" Something didn't feel right. It's not fear (although that's what they were feeling but that's not the case), but something dark, like black magic. "Step back," Odion said. With on hard kick, the door fell, and their eyes widen. There, the half dead Malik and a shadow creature holding him in midair. It sharp like claw was ready to pierce his heart but looked back at the family. "Malik."

"R-run," he chocked. The creature dropped him and screams at them. The first attack was Odion trying to punch it. He did it but the creature strikes back, using it tail-like pushes him on the wall. Marik finally snapped out of it and quickly took out his rod out. "أدعو الله أن يعطيني القوة لتدمير هذا المخلوق! {Rod glowing} انصرف أنت مخلوق من الجحيم!" With that, it shot out light at the creature and disappears to its end. Ishizu ran to Odion aid as Marik ran to his love and held him in his arms. "Malik wake up. It's me Marik." He did open his eyes; tears were streaming down, blood slowly oozing out of his mouth and arms. "M-Marik, is it g-gone?" he chocked. Marik nodded. "It's okay Malik. It's not going to hurt you anymore."

* * *

**Cheeze:** E-gasp! Can't you feel the excitement? OMG!

**Yugi:** Cheeze, where is everyone?

**Malik:** What's the noise?

**Ryou: **What's in the closet?

**Cheeze:** O.O I thought I lock you guys in with them!

**Hikari's**: No, you didn't.

**Cheeze: **-_-' Fine then, do the rest for me!

**Yugi:** Is the author kind enough to let Malik live?

**Ryou:** Who and why is that creature attacking Malik?

**Malik: **Can somebody order carmal coffee from McDonald for us!

**Cheeze**: All those question will be answer in. The. Next. Chapter!

**Everybody:** Is somebody going to get us out of here? Hello?


	6. Sorry, Not A Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Author's Opinion**

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!


End file.
